


天真烂漫记4-5 车部分

by zhuqiu1997



Category: srrx;棋昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuqiu1997/pseuds/zhuqiu1997





	天真烂漫记4-5 车部分

喜气洋洋的后果就是——两人打进电梯就吻在一起，是龚子棋先靠过来的，蔡程昱原本在用仅剩一只左手刷朋友圈，正好看到自己某个学生接到某某某音乐家邀请，刚顺手点了赞，热源就靠过来，他就着极其别扭的姿势应了这个吻，又在龚子棋想更进一步时及时止损，“别，有监控。”  
龚子棋不满意蔡程昱的拒绝，但他好在理智还在线，这是他家电梯，真闹出笑话来到时候蔡程昱人跑没影了，丢人的还是他自己。  
龚子棋没带蔡程昱去开房，哪怕哪个酒店堪比波士顿马丁，豪华套房一晚上要刷掉七八千，但他也没有；从《五月狂想》不堵车开到他家也要在高架上开二十八分钟，尽管这样，他还是把人带回了家。  
门锁密码秉承龚子棋一贯作风，输密码时被蔡程昱看了个一干二净，他想躲都没来得及，想忘吧，又，“不是，你就给你家密码设六个1？你这跟在门上贴欢迎来我家偷东西有什么区别？”  
龚子棋拉门的手一顿，十分不解，“怎么了？我就是开着门小偷也进不来我们小区啊？”  
得，蔡程昱初来乍到，不知道这小区安保好到一只猫都钻不进来，可小区没有野猫，人生该少多少乐趣啊！蔡程昱这话也就放在心里想想，而龚子棋拉门的手还停顿着，他琢磨半响，终于开口，“你——你知道我带你回来什么意思...吧？”最后一个重音要在ma上，没发出来，在他嘴里硬是拐了个弯，落下来，像是早知道蔡程昱知道答案。  
而蔡程昱自然知道答案，没有拐弯抹角的意思，他眯起眼睛，像在对一场滑稽的暗号，“不就是...一起谈个恋爱？”

龚子棋今天使狠了，顶的蔡程昱呜呜咽咽的，他还变态一般捏着人命根子不撒手，左右不让人痛快，这是什么道理？蔡程昱报复心切，头一遭修身教养被抛在脑后，“艹，龚子棋你松..你松开我...”  
话说到后半段儿气儿又被顶飞，又成断断续续，龚子棋嘴巴又使坏，他炽热的鼻息喷出来，洒在蔡程昱的后脖颈，弄得身下人一阵战栗，“话都说不利索还让我松开你，松哪儿。”  
他把蔡程昱环在自己身体里，扣紧了，颇有耐心的慢慢磨。蔡程昱被他磨得受不了了，攀着灰色的床单被褥就像往前爬，被龚子棋一手又捞回来，他牙齿都在打颤，满脑子都只有一个念头，这人故意的。蔡程昱偏不出声，咬牙切齿，尝出甜腥味了，他就拧这口劲儿。  
新婚夫妇登堂入室第一炮，谁知道就差点在床上打起仗来。  
龚子棋又顶人两下，终于发现不对劲儿，他绕过小蔡毛茸茸的头发，去吻他耳朵、再顺势吻上眼睛，果不其然盈满了生理性的泪水，“怎么不叫了，嗯？”  
蔡程昱拗着一口气儿，凶狠的咬上人的下嘴唇，龚子棋还锲而不舍的折磨他——姑且也能叫折磨，唇齿纠缠和肉体交媾的声音此起彼伏，龚子棋松开蔡程昱的嘴唇——明明是小蔡先亲上来的，反而又成了他的主动权，“你再叫两声我就让你射。”  
蔡程昱果然应声张嘴，“龚子棋我操...”后面一个字碍于修养还是被他咽回肚子里，“.....你....”  
“操我？”龚子棋乐了，身下的动作没停，反而顶到某个点上，明显感觉出来身下的瑟缩，漂亮的嗓子又忍不住了，还是细细碎碎的抖落出不成调的音符出来。龚子棋与他纠缠数次，也算摸清人的脾性，知道在床上再恶劣，只要不做真过分的事儿，身下人怎么都好哄，“说了，叫两声就给你射。”  
蔡程昱这是后知后觉，被人前后夹击的头皮发麻，这会儿理智回笼，但依然断断续续，“叫..什么...”  
龚子棋假装不知道，“你想叫什么？”  
他本意是想让蔡程昱啊两声，好听点儿，漂亮点儿的，没成想蔡程昱还真会错了意，但未必不是好事，他误打误撞，听见小蔡伏在他的耳边，软绵绵的唤了他一声，“哥...”  
下血本了，值了，龚子棋满脑子只剩下句话，又开始折磨蔡程昱后头，但这次他没再使坏，前面也给人照顾舒服，蔡程昱的声音开始变得粘腻起来，呼吸也变得粗重。龚子棋就这么陡然被一夹紧，温温热的东西裹着他的神经元，淋漓尽致轻而易举达到了高潮。他的手还摸着小蔡硬邦邦的那地儿，自己先呼出口气来，直起身子，还在射，一股股的涌进蔡程昱里头，隔着套也能感觉把人灌满的愉悦感。  
蔡程昱也在快感边缘濒临，手指攥着床单，嘴巴下意识的张着，流下长长的、没有知觉的银丝细线。  
他算是紧绷着交代在了龚子棋的手里，温热的白色液体黏糊糊的粘在了龚子棋的手上。


End file.
